My actions were wrong
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Chloe has a bad day at Bella's rehearsals and Aubrey comforts her until she feels better and falls asleep. This is part of Chaubrey Week: Day Three Comfort


It had been a long day of Bella's rehearsals and Chloe had had enough for the day. She had been yelled and worked too hard, her nodes were killing her. She hated days when Aubrey got this controlling it just reminded her of Alice, the former leader of the Bella's. She couldn't wait any longer for time to be called so she took it upon herself to leave. She walked over to the seats and grabbed her bag tears rolling down her checks.

"I'm done Aubrey; I can't take it anymore today. My nodes are hurting so much. I...I...I have to go, I need to rest them right now." She says in a slightly angry tone and tears starting to fall from her face. She walks out of the auditorium Aubrey trying to catch up and follow, but stops when she reaches the door. "Chloe, Chloe" she yells out the door but being ignored.

She shuts the door and turns back to the rest of the girls. "I'm calling it today, we will resume tomorrow morning at 8am." She rushed over to grab all her stuff and practically sprinted out of the door to try and catch up with Chloe. She couldn't see her anywhere around so assumed she had run off to their dorm room.

She slowed down her pace losing her breath slightly as she was going too quickly. The whole day playing out in her head remembering what she had said to Chloe earlier that day, she knew she had over stepped today and had upset her. She was determined to make it up to Chloe she didn't like it when she made her cry.

As she reached the dorm room she took in a deep breath before opening the door. She saw Chloe laying on the bed her back facing her crying her eyes out. She walked over to her and sits down next to her. Aubrey puts her hand on Chloe back and starts to gently rub it, hoping to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Chlo, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that today. I'm so sorry, I love you Chloe. Please talk to me." She says pleading for Chloe to listen to her.

"But you did Bree and you can't take it back now. You took it too far today not just with me. I do so much for you Bree and you go and treat me like this. Like…like shit." Chloe says with tears falling fast and hard down her face making a huge wet pile on her pillow.

"I know Chlo, I'm sorry I...I was like Alice today. It wasn't going right in practise and Beca made me so angry I think I took it all out in you by mistake. I shouldn't have done that at all I should have never made you feel this low. I promise you it won't happen again. Come here Chlo." She says putting her arms out hoping to be able to give Chloe a hug so she could make her feel better.

Chloe stayed where she was she did not want to hug Aubrey just yet. Aubrey decided to pull her up lightly and bring her into her arms. The second Chloe was brought there she curled herself up into Aubrey and continued crying more and more. Aubrey places kisses on the redhead's head and kept whispering to her I love you. Hoping it would sink in to Chloe that she was the most important person in the world to her. That the way she treated her that day wasn't how she really felt.

"Do you need some water babe? Aubrey says knowing how much pain her nodes must be in right now. She hears that Chloe's loud crying had gradually and finally been brought into light sobs. Chloe still wrapped into Aubrey's arms feeling safe and secure there, not wanting to move from it. "No I just want to stay in your arms." She says wriggling her way into Aubrey's arms even more so the two of them were closer together.

They stayed there cuddling each other for hours not moving from the position they were in. Chloe wrapped up in a tight ball in Aubrey embrace neither wanting to let it end. Chloe had stopped crying completely now and was slowly getting tired as the minutes went by. This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

She gently glides Chloe off her and places her so she is lying down on her bed; she grabs the sheets and wraps them over her so she is safe and protected. She goes and sits on her own bed just sitting staring at the redhead sleeping so peacefully. She knew she never wanted to treat her the way she did today, Chloe didn't deserve that.

"Bree can you get in with me?" Chloe says in an almost ineligible whisper, trying not to talk too much due to her nodes hurting her. Aubrey walks over to her not quite knowing what was asked of her and gets grabbed by the redhead so she is pulled onto the bed. She sees this as Chloe wanting her to cuddle her more and gets in fully pulling the covers over her and spooning Chloe in her embrace.

"Goodnight Chloe. I'm sorry for today; I promise you will never experience that again. I love you so much. Sleep well babe." She gave Chloe a kiss and then closed her eyes allowing herself to fall asleep cuddling up with her girlfriend. Today was a lesson learnt and she never wanted to have that again, hurting Chloe was the worst feeling in the world. She was just so thankful they loved each other so much and that she could comfort her until she felt better.


End file.
